hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Strahm (S4-S1)
Peter Strahm appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Peter Strahm is a main character from the Saw film series (Saws IV and V), and is controlled by HRPG writer Jack Bauer. Character History "You son of a bitch! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! I KNOW!" - Peter Strahm Life And Career Not much is known about Peter Strahm's early life. He was born in Las Vegas, Nevada on September 21st, 1964 and lived a normal life. After graduating from high school and college, he underwent FBI training and from there, became an agent with the FBI. While he went under FBI training to become a profiler, he would read case files from both Will Graham and Clarice Starling and regularly study them in hopes into becoming an excellent profiler. He would eventually move to the city of Los Angeles, California, where he remained with the FBI, and often joined their task force in L.A., but he manly did field work for the bureau there. During this period he had become married at some point after starting out as a field agent before coming a full on profiler, however he had divorced from his wife due to his FBI job. In early 2004 he would be partnered with Lindsey Perez, a rookie agent and profiler. Strahm saw his share of disturbing sights and battle wounds during his years with the FBI, but nothing would quite prepare him for his assignment many years later. Jigsaw In October of 2006, Strahm and Perez were called in to assist the LAPD with the Jigsaw case, following the grisly murders of Troy LaRose and Detective Allison Kerry, both traps appearing to be impossible to survive, contrary to John Kramer's MO of giving his victims a way to survive their traps. Strahm and Perez both arrived at Kerry's murder scene on October 21st, 2006, Kerry having been murdered in a section of the Downtown Los Angeles sewer system. Prior to her murder, Kerry had been assisting both Strahm and Perez by relaying information for the Jigsaw case. Strahm closely analyzed the trap, and came to the conclusion that with Kerry weighing one-hundred thirty pounds, a good deal more than Amanda Young's mere one-hundred seven pounds, that she must've had help from someone with Kerry's killing - meaning John Kramer had another accomplice outside of Amanda Young helping with their games. Mark Hoffman, a forensic detective, of the LAPD claimed that Amanda Young could've used pulleys to hoist Kerry into her trap, but Strahm didn't buy it, believing that there was another accomplice the LAPD didn't know of, and the accomplice was somewhere out there. After leaving the gruesome scene of Kerry's death, Strahm went to the precinct with Perez, where they spent copious amounts of time analyzing all of the evidence and details they could find pertaining to the case. Perez warned Strahm that Kerry's last message had a potential warning that the lives of some detectives in the precinct may have been in danger, but Strahm felt it wasn't their call to determine that. "It's started." While at the precinct, Strahm and Perez received notification that some gunfire had been heard at 23 Park Place, the apartment of SWAT Lieutenant Daniel Robert Rigg. Rigg had gone home earlier at the suggestion of Detective Hoffman, Rigg obsessed with finding his long-time partner and friend, Eric Matthews. Strahm, Perez and some of the LAPD SWAT arrived at 23 Park Place, finding the slain body of prostitute and pimp Brenda Boylain, dead from excess blood loss caused by her trap, a chair with mechanisms constructed to scalp the victim's hair caught in the gears. At the crime scene were numerous photographs of the latest test subjects in John Kramer's sadistic torture games, and it was then that it was realized that Rigg had been thrusted into a series of games for himself to play. Strahm uncovered two suspicious photographs of Jill Tuck, Kramer's ex-wife. Though Tuck had been interrogated after the incident involving Eric Matthews back in April 2006, Eric having gone missing since then, Strahm had a suspicious that there was more to Jill than she was admitting, and that there was a reason for her photographs being where they were. Interrogation Strahm demanded to have Jill Tuck interrogated, and upon heading to Homeward Bound, the clinic in which she owned and operated, Jill was found and brought in over to the precinct for questioning. Strahm didn't keep it a secret that he suspected her, but Jill told a surprising story to Strahm regarding a chain of events that set John off to take the path he did and to evolve into a foul serial killer. Strahm learned that the sudden death of John and Jill's unborn son during a drug robbery at Jill's clinic caused John to become withdrawn and depressed, further dragging him down into a downward spiral. Strahm was sorry for their loss, but wasn't sympathetic to what John had been doing and still demanded more answers. He would get them later, when he received news that another victim in the latest Jigsaw games had been found. "We're the two Jigsaw targets." Strahm and Perez made their way over to the Alexander Motel with the LAPD, where the motel's owner, Ivan Landsness, had been brutally murder in a contraption designed to tear him apart limb from limb. Landsness was a rapist who was acquitted three times. At the scene of Landsness' murder, Strahm deduced that Rigg, who was a suspected accomplice due to his fingerprints found on a bullet casing at Detective Kerry's murder, wasn't an accomplice, but was merely being set up and that Jigsaw was trying to convert him to his way of thinking with his game. Strahm learned that a lawyer named Art Blank, who had been John Kramer's lawyer in the past when Kramer was a civil engineer with real estate dealings, had rented the room where Ivan had been murdered over the past six days and Strahm deduced from there that Blanc must've been smuggling equipment in for Ivan's trap. Strahm would also later realize something linking Art and Rigg's games; all of the victims in Rigg's games were people Art represented during his career as a lawyer. Strahm, Perez and the LAPD headed for Art Blank's home, not finding any sign of him there, but they found evidence in his basement that he was being thrusted into a game of his own, and upon finding a camera with a live feed in the basement, Strahm concluded that he and Perez were the two Jigsaw targets Kerry had warned them about before her demise. It was all the more evident, when they made their way to the scene of the latest victims. It was at the Bousman Elementary School, where only four days earlier, repeat prison offender Troy LaRose had been killed in what appeared to be an unwinnable Jigsaw trap. At the school in one classroom, Strahm and Perez discovered the impaled corpse of Rex Koules, an abusive father whom Rigg had assaulted a few years earlier for abusing his daughter. Koules' wife Morgan survived her wounds, but Strahm realized that Koules himself had no chance of survival, as the rods that pierced him had tore through all of his vital arteries. At the murder scene, the rivet gun device used to pierce the Koules' together with the rods was accidentally activated by a forensic examiner at the scene and a rod was fired, killing a forensic photographer at the scene. With time running out for Rigg's game and Jigsaw still not caught, Strahm was growing frustrated, but his suspicion of Jill Tuck having possibly involvement increased when he learned she was a co-owner of the school. Strahm received all the more confirmation that Jigsaw was luring him and Perez, when they stumbled upon a room with one of Jigsaw's bizarre puppets, perched onto a chair and surrounding by lit candles. A silver tape player was around the puppet's neck, and the message was played, with a warning message for Perez that Strahm would soon kill an innocent man, and her very next move was critical. Just seconds after the tape ended, the puppet's face suddenly exploded, revealing a hidden air-pressure cannon that launched deadly shrapnel into Perez's face and mortally wounded her. Strahm, desperate for answers as time ran out, headed back for the precinct to continue interrogating Jill Tuck. "Where is it?!" Strahm, after giving Perez's mother an unfortunate message regarding the status of her daughter, headed straight back for the interrogation room with Jill. He demanded to know where Jigsaw may have been, but Jill didn't know. She did however give one more piece of the puzzle to the troubled life of John Kramer, revealing the moment she knew he evolved into something evil after he survived his car wreck, shortly after a failed suicide attempt after he was diagnosed with cancer. Strahm was growing increasingly frustrated, but he then pinpointed the location of where Jigsaw must've been currently operating - the Gideon Meat Packing Plant, the very first property John Kramer owned. It all fit in, and with this information, Strahm set for Gideon, determined to take down Jigsaw. Taking Matters Into Own Hands Strahm arrived at Gideon, located at 11235 Blake Drive, a warehouse district in Downtown Los Angeles. Strahm, with his pistol, made his way down the corridors of the old meat plant, hearing strange sounds all the way through and gunshots, when he eventually came upon a storeroom full of ghastly contraptions and torture devices; he knew Jigsaw was here. Strahm heard Jigsaw speaking with a man, before hearing the sounds of a skilsaw and tracing it to a door, when it slammed shut and an explosion of sorts was heard. Strahm carefully proceeded to open the door, using a key he'd been given the day of Kerry's death with the clue, "Open the door and you will find me." Strahm entered the room, finding a crazed and frantic Jeffrey Denlon inside it. Strahm demanded to see Jeff's hands, but Jeff instead demanded to know where his daughter was, and he raised a pistol. Strahm, fearing Jeff would attack, shot Jeff dead, and stumbled into the room, seeing the corpses of Jigsaw and Lynn Denlon, as well as Amanda Young's unconscious body. Jeff had been the innocent man Jigsaw warned Strahm about on Perez's tape. After entering the room, Strahm was locked inside moments later, in total darkness. Trapped Strahm tried to kick the door to the infirmary out, with no success. He tried to contact the LAPD with his cell phone, but he was unable to get a signal where he was. Frustrated, he searched around the room, eventually finding a secret door (as indicated with some glow in the dark phosphorous around the frame) with a tape player for him. He played the tape, and on it was a warning message for him from Jigsaw, warning him to stop following the investigation or he would seal his own fate. Strahm, ever so defiant, chose to ignore the message and he continued down the secret passageway the door led into, only to be jumped and sedated by a pig-masked figure. Strahm awoke sometime shortly afterwards to find his head trapped inside a cube contraption with tubes connected to water jugs from above, the Head Cube filling with water. He tried to escape, but he realized that the trap was more or less impossible to escape from. Strahm, beginning to drown from the water filling the cube, devised a desperate last-minute survival decision: he took out his ballpoint pen's tube and jabbed it through his trachea, performing a makeshift tracheotomy that prevented him from drowning. Strahm was later recovered and saved by paramedics that arrived at the scene and was treated at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital, spending some time recovering. As he recovered, Strahm was suspicious of Hoffman, who had been a victim in an elaborate game that ultimately resulted in the death of missing LAPD Detective Eric Matthews. Perez, who died later in the night, had last muttered Hoffman's name before her death, leading Strahm to suspect that Hoffman was the accomplice helping Jigsaw and Amanda. In Pursuit Of The Truth Strahm, due to his defiance and errors in judgment during the FBI's investigation of the Jigsaw case as well as his recent injuries, had been called off the case by Agent Dan Erickson, but he didn't quit. Somehow convinced of Hoffman's involvement, Strahm stole the FBI's files on the Jigsaw case and obsessively analyzed every one of them, and it became all too clear to him that Hoffman was involved during the early days of Jigsaw's work, beginning with the trap that killed Seth Baxter, who murdered Hoffman's sister, Angelina. Strahm visited several key locations where several Jigsaw killings had been staged, including the warehouse where Seth Baxter was killed and the basement where Paul Stallberg had been killed, the Razor Wire Cage trap that killed him still remaining there. Strahm had no doubt in his mind that Hoffman was the accomplice, and with this conviction, ultimately managed to trace Hoffman's location in the Los Angeles sewer systems. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! I KNOW!" Strahm located a room with a Glass Coffin trap of sorts, containing a tape player for him. He played some of the message, but didn't listen to the entire message when Hoffman arrived in the room. Strahm wrestled with Hoffman and shoved him inside the Glass Coffin, locking him inside. He was convinced he had Hoffman caught, when the door to the room suddenly slammed shut and trapped him inside, and he played the remainder of the tape, learning that by following Hoffman and not abiding by the rules, he condemned himself to die and the authorities would suspect him as the Jigsaw accomplice, and he would never be found. Strahm, seeing that the walls in the room were caving in to crush him and that the Glass Coffin was lowering into the ground and Hoffman would be unscathed, tried to shoot the glass apart, but it was impervious to bullets as the glass was bulletproof. Strahm futilely tried to escape, but was slowly crushed to death by the walls as Hoffman watched evilly, knowing Strahm would never be found and the Jigsaw killings could continue without one of his main rivals to threaten it anymore... or so he thought. Sometime after his death, Strahm awoke to find himself still alive and in near perfect physical condition, though looking more paler then normal, and saw that he was at the nearby Saint Eustace, another hospital in the Los Angeles county area, and was taken into the emergency room where he would be pronounced as alive. This lead to a three and a half year coma. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Vengeance is Mine In the witching hours of August the 13th, 2010, Strahm awakes from his coma to find himself locked in a secure room. He escapes from the confined room, evading the staff there until stumbling the room of Eric Matthews, whom had been cloned earlier the day before and was getting tests done. He also finds that Eric's family, as well as friends were there. Slowly but surely, Strahm remembers the night he died, wanting Hoffman's death and learning of several facts that several people in the case, including Jill Tuck had been killed by Hoffman. Upon this, Strahm sees the supernatural force brought him back to life in the form of a Crow, wanting him to live again as it was not his time. However, after being a three-and-a-half year coma, he passes out just after learning of some status of things, but after he wakes up and gathers his bearing, Strahm headed out to look for Hoffman, escaping the hospital. Strahm had gotten the clothing he had died in, collecting and putting them on as a sort of battle attire while his Crow kept an eye on him, before telling him where Hoffman was currently located. Using his new found powers, Strahm located Hoffman in the secret labs of Doctors Gary Vogel and Bruno Trimble, scientists that had turned criminals and allowed their advance technology to re-animate and clone deceased criminals and killers, as well as re-create dangerous weaponry. Strahm, during this time, had the help of Darkman, a former scientist named Dr. Peyton Westlake who had turned a superhero of sorts after surviving a murder attempt by Robert G. Durant, a well-known criminal and mob boss, and also had been Hoffman's main ally for quite sometime. Strahm and Darkman teamed up and battled through Vogel's and Trimble's security guards, as well as Durant's goons, who had been re-animated with Vogel's and Trimble's Necrozine serum, the thing that made Durant and other criminals and killers practically unkillable. The team of Strahm and Darkman destroyed most of the labs during the battle and Strahm and Hoffman fought for a brief moment before Hoffman escaped from the area, as did Darkman and Strahm. Against Another Supernatural Killer Strahm returned back to the LAPD safehouse where most of the survivors of the Jigsaw Killer were being held for their safety, including Michael Tapp, Daniel Matthews, Brett Abbott, and Pamela Jenkins. Inside, guarding this safehouse was Detective Mark Kincaid, the lead cop of the safehouse and also a survivor of Roman Bridger's copycat killings of the Ghostface Killer, as well as being the husband of Sidney Prescott whom had been harassed by a new Ghostface, taunting her and her family, leading to her, as well as the other survivors to the safehouse. Strahm and Kincaid talked over the new Ghostface crimes, as one of the more recent one involved a mass murder of police officers and Forensics Officer Fisk after seeing that a couple from Springwood had been murdered. Strahm and Kincaid had left the safehouse so Strahm could get tooled up at the station and later returned after Strahm had gotten some police weaponry. That night, Strahm had gotten a call from the local LAPD station and had went to check out a break-in at the Gideon Meat Plant where someone had a video tape there. After playing the tape, the new Ghostface appeared on the video with a threatening message for Sidney. Also present in the video was the seemingly dead Randy Meeks, tormented by the new Ghostface. With the directions to the warehouse where Randy was being held, Sidney was taken by Strahm and Kincaid, with the latter two being back-up. However she was warned not to bring anyone else along, and as she headed for the warehouse by herself, the new Ghostface attacked and rendered her unconscious. The new Ghostface contacts Strahm and Kincaid and tells them to thrown down their weapons while leading them to a wild goose chase, ending with a warehouse exploding before them. The reason being they answer the trivial question wrong (the question itself was who was the one that really killed Sidney's mom, though Kincaid answered it correctly, the new Ghostface twisted the facts around saying that Maureen was the reason she had died), and the new Ghostface made them believe that Sidney was inside. Strahm was able to get through to Kincaid and the two of them raced inside the next warehouse where Sidney actually was, as well as Randy. However, this turned out to be a trap when inexplicably, not only did the new Ghostface appear, but "Randy" morphed into another Ghostface, with Strahm quickly sensing that this one was supernatural. Sidney was rescued by Strahm and Kincaid and the three fled the warehouse before it exploded after the Ghostfaces left them to die inside. Strahm kept his eye around the safehouse, offer putting his input into conversations regarding the new Ghostface. However though, Strahm blinded his time and waited for his moment to get his vengeance against Hoffman, while assisting with the LAPD when the new Ghostface attacked. However, things took a turn for the worse, when William Loomis, Stuart Macher, and Roman Bridger, three of the original Ghostface killers, had attacked the new safehouse, after having been re-animated and Strahm did his best in trying to kill them, but because of their re-animation it proved to be hard then possible. Death However, as the battles raged on, Strahm would find out his time was getting shorter, as his Crow was telling him that it was almost time. Strahm had tracked down Hoffman along with the Ghostfaces to a off-site LAPD audio lab where Sidney Prescott was, however before he could do something a corrupt officer named Officer Eddie Pulaski, who was the partner in crime of Frank Tenpenny (another corrupt cop and who was escorting Sidney to the off-site lab), and was accosted by him. Strahm was able to quickly subdue Pulaski and then went inside the building, finding Hoffman along with Stu and Roman and using a fire hose, he used it to attack the killers before attacking Hoffman. The fight between the two ended when Strahm tossed the former cop down a flight of stairs and went after him only to be stabbed in the back then shot in the head by Hoffman, with Strahm's gun. Peter Strahm had died because his Crow had been giving him borrowed time, and because of Hoffman ability to escape death, the Crow had made Strahm mortal once more. After his body had ceased to live, it became the mangled remains of Peter Strahm once more. Regular Appearance Strahm stands six feet one inch tall and weighs one-hundred seventy-five pounds. He has a slightly lean yet strong build. He has brown hair and blue eyes (though his FBI profile sheet mistakenly lists his eye color as brown). He also sports a wedding band on his left ring finger, hinting that he was or still is married. He typically wears FBI dress clothes, but occasionally had worn more casual street clothes. However after becoming a Crow avatar, whenever he had transformed into his Crow state, he appears to be dressed in the clothing he died in, minus the bandage that covered his throat. He formerly had a developing scar on his throat from his makeshift tracheotomy in order to survive from his Head Cube trap and two gunshot scars from two different incidents in the past, but since being brought back to life, the scars have disappeared, and his voice has also returned to normal, no longer raspy following the tracheotomy. Trademark Gear Strahm usually carries his standard issued FBI equipment with him, including his on-duty Glock 22 pistol, FBI credentials and identification, and other assorted gear such as a flashlight, and has also gotten a hold of various police weaponry to use, often just using a Glock 17, a Colt Trooper revolver and a pump-action shotgun. However, he is willingly to use whatever items he comes across as a weapon as a means for defensing himself. Powers As an avatar of The Crow, Strahm is essentially an immortal supernatural being with powers directly related to his need of vengeance. They include but are not limited to: * Superhuman physicality: Strahm's senses have become supernatural, making him exceptionally skilled at hunting down and eliminating a target. Combine with superhuman agility with cat-like reflexes, Strahm can fight with great skill and shoot with great accuracy he never possessed before. Strahm also has superhuman strength, fueled by emotions. Unbound emotions would cause him to be strong as anything, while in a more controlled state it would allow him be physically stronger then a human. * Invulnerability: Strahm is a spirit wrapped in corporeal form. He can instantly recover from any form of bodily harm, no matter how great the damage. Physically invulnerable, Strahm is able to quickly overcome any adversary, even those who would be otherwise untouchable. He is completely invincible except for his wounds suffered from self-mutilation. If chooses to hurt himself, it will last permanently. * Psychic abilities ** Psychometry: Strahm is able to see images from his memory when touching things he touched before, or to see the memories of a person when touching their eyes or face. In addition he could send the images and feelings from the memories already absorbed to the person whose eyes he touches at the moment, causing them a great amount of pain. ** Empathy: Though he is unable to feel emotional and physical pain (expect for tortured memories of his death), Strahm is able to feel the pain and other sensations of other people. ** Clairvoyance: Strahm is able to see through the eyes of his crow, allowing him to get the drop on people of interest. ** Telepathy: Only with the Crow, Strahm is able to communicate with his guide, who also helps him as well with information regarding his targets. * Vengeful purpose: Strahm essentially can have any abilities needed to accomplish his goal of vengeance of capturing his killer, Mark Hoffman. Once those goals are met, he will lose his powers and immortality in the real world, becoming human once more. However, even though Strahm had gone off his goal, his Crow has yet to let him lose his power, hinting that his vengeful purpose is just something to fuel him or that his Crow bends the rules like Strahm did in his human. Category:Federal Agents Category:Undead Category:Crow avatars Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Revenants